In Betweens
by Mellaithwen
Summary: Soul Survivor. 6x07. What happened after Leo and Chris left the cretaceous period and entered a different part of time?


**In-betweens**

****

**By Mellaithwen**

****

**Rating: T**

****

**Genre: Action/Adventure/Angst**

****

**Disclaimer: --holds on to Chris-- I won't let them take you! Stay back Gideon! Aherm, yeah, they're not mine…**

****

**Summary: Soul Survivor. 6x07. What happened after Leo and Chris left the cretaceous** **period and entered a different part **

**of time? **

****

**A/N: The 6th season finale of Charmed! –Cries- Took me long enough to see it, but I have and my god its sad! Anyone else a nervous wreck after seeing that? Poor…well everyone, and though there was a slight happy note, I couldn't get over the main sadness, just too much. **

**Well anyway, point to this over-long group of sentences is that the spoilers (despite that comments above) go only as far as the episode this entails, that being Soul Survivor 6x07**

* * *

The sun beat down on the rocky landscape. Two whitelighters made their way down a slope, one with dark hair, youngest of the two, and the other more burly, older, with lighter locks.

"This looks familiar, doesn't it?" Chris, the dark haired whitelighter asked.

"Yeah." Leo said, though not entirely sure at the same time. He looked over at Chris.

"Maybe we should split up, find the portal faster." The younger whitelighter said, and agreeing somewhat, Chris and Leo began searching for the portal that would take them somewhere else.

"Wait." Leo said suddenly, mid search. "If one of us gets caught, the other one needs to keep going, for Wyatt's sake." He said simply.

"Oh, you believe me about him now?" Chris said, his eyebrow raised.

"No. I just want to let you know what's gonna happen if you get caught." Leo said, and Chris shook his head, wondering if instead of _'if'_ Leo was tempted to say _'when_ you get caught'

They continued searching for the portal and as Chris outstretched his arm, he found it passed through a small blue light, through the rock.

"Found it!" He said happily.

Leo, upon hearing this, made his way back toward Chris. Growls filled the air, and Leo turned around to see the T-Rex. As he turned fully, his foot slipped and he began to fall down the rocky ledge.

Chris span around and called out to the Elder. "Leo!"

The T-Rex loomed over Leo, casting shadow across him.

Chris looked from the portal to Leo, at a loss for what to do.

He made up his mind and ran forward, helping Leo

"Come on. Come on. Go! Go! Go!" He said as he ran behind Leo, pushing him up the slope. They dove into the portal as the T-Rex was far too close for comfort.

They tumbled out of the portal, falling into the middle of a field. Both of them groaned and lay there on the grass, relishing in the plant life around them, taking deep breaths, relieved.

"Are you ok?" Chris asked, concern etched into his features

"Yeah." Leo sighed, grateful. "Thanks for not listening to me."

"Anytime." Chris said, a smile playing on his lips as he closed his eyes, his head staring up to the sky.

There was a noise and rifles were pointed at them suddenly.

"You boys Yankees?" A strong southern accent asked.

Chris raised his head to look around him, before sighing, annoyed. He let his head rest back on the grass, but Soldiers took hold of his arms and lead himself and Leo away.

They were lead to the centre of the camp, hands tied behind their backs. All the while, one or two of the soldiers would ask them something, but once Chris saw Leo's silence, he too kept quiet.

"Come on, move it!" A soldier growled and forcefully pushed Chris in the back with his rifle.

"Hey watch it!" Chris said, whirling around, eyes like daggers.

"Excuse me?" A voice said, the same that had asked if they were indeed 'yankees'. The soldier made his way towards Chris, his red coat bristling in the slight breeze.

The young soldier in charge of Chris grabbed him by the soldier and pushed him to the ground until Chris was on his knees.

"You are a prisoner, and you will not disrespect authority of any kind!" He said, pumping his chest, looking down on Chris, who in turn only snorted and looked away, uninterested in any kind of lecture right now.

The lead soldier backhanded him suddenly and Chris was brought to face him once again.

"Am I being clear?" Chris didn't answer, he only looked away once more.

The soldier clenched his fists at his sides, and Leo watched him carefully, hoping Chris could handle this himself.

Chris, not wanting to get pummelled was about to orb, knowing Leo could do the same now that humans were indeed around, but the soldier never raised his fists, instead he raised his heavy boot and brought it down on Chris' abdomen, before the man had a chance to escape.

He cried out in pain, and doubled over, his head leaning on the grass.

"Am I being clear?" He asked once more, his tone getting more and more angry by the second. Chris didn't answer, and Leo was half shocked and proud of the boy's stubbornness.

"Sir? If I may suggest something?" A soldier from behind called. "Why not just make an example of him?"

Leo cringed.

Hearing that, Chris had looked up, suddenly scared at the suggestion. He was pulled up again and led to a clearing. The suggestive soldier walked towards a surrounding fence, up to seven feet high.

He walked up the make-shift steps and took hold of his hammer and grabbed one of the railings around the fence. He asked for help from his peers, and together they bent the railing so it was facing towards them, instead of up into the sky.

The Captain, who had now taken over holding Chris in place, led the boy to the railing. He stood him up against the fence.

There was a loop shaped rope brought to the Captain, and Leo caught on to their plans.

Chris stared in disbelief as they neared him with the noose. This was ridiculous!

Leo struggled as much as he could and got free from his captors. He ran forward to help Chris, who in turn stood on the Captains foot.

Leo flicked his wrists and Chris' binds disappeared, and the younger man did the same for Leo. They charged down the steps only to look around and see well over twenty guards surrounding them. Guns at the ready, determined faces glaring back at them.

"Go for the older one," The Captain whispered in one of his soldiers ears. "He's bound to crumble without him." He sneered, talking about Chris. He took a step back, ready to watch the proceedings unfold.

Chris heard the barrel load of a gun, and stared in front, seeing who it was aimed for, dread filling his every being.

_No, not now, this couldn't be happening!_

A movement to his right caught his attention, and he saw the gun being propped up, ready to shoot the Elder.

He opened his mouth to cry out but there was no sound, he felt fear like never before, even if he did manage to say something, would Leo have understood in time?

The man's finger was on the trigger, touching it, bracing himself.

Pulling, pushing down.

Chris made up his mind as quickly as he could, but he would have to pick the perfect moment, down to the second, he had no idea where they were and wasn't sure if he could orb them to the right time and place. It was then that he noticed the distance between themselves.

_Bang!_

The shot of the gun rang through the air.

"Leo!" Chris cried, as if in warning, as he lunged towards the older whitelighter.

The bullet whistled through the air, flying towards them.

With all of his might he pushed Leo hard to the ground, instantly beginning to orb, but just as he thought they were safe from danger he felt an extreme pain slice through his back, mid orb. If it wasn't for Leo holding onto him, he may have still been there.

* * *

Chris felt as though he were going to vomit as the orbs cleared away and they landed in a dark alleyway, and as Leo looked around he saw it was close to the P3 club. Within walking distance definitely.

Chris cried out in pain as he dropped to his knees to the wet ground, catching Leo's attention.

Breathing shallow, gasping, his shirt red from blood, in just a matter of seconds.

Chris started to fall forward when Leo grabbed him, searching the younger man's eyes, that were too glazed to focus.

"Chris?"

To the time traveller everything was slurred, disembodied whispers that he couldn't understand.

"Please." He begged before he closed his eyes and gave in.

Leo laid him down carefully, and rolled him onto his side, keeping a firm hold, and placing his hands over the horrible wound. There was a glow and Leo felt relief course through him.

The blood stain vanished along with the wound, and Chris coughed, still not used to being healed like that.

_With those hands…The hands of my…_

"Leo?" He asked, sitting upright. Leo still held onto him, and smiled.

"You're ok?"

It was half a statement to himself, to calm the worry he didn't think he could feel for Chris, and half a question to the young whitelighter, who nodded.

"Thanks to you."

* * *

"Ick! Look at that pig." Phoebe said in disgust as she looked at the paper held up in front of her. "Eh, and I don't mean literally. At least not anymore." She chuckled. Piper continued to look at the article but Phoebe's voice made her look to where her sister was looking.

"Hey, look who it is. Where you two been?" Phoebe asked as Chris and Leo joined them at the bar of P3.

"Long story." Leo said simply.

"We just got a little lost, that's all, and it took some time to find our way back." Chris said, still reeling from the experience.

"So, uh, what did we miss?" Leo asked, leaning on the counter. Phoebe only stared in response, before starting to laugh.

"You lay into them, I've got a date." Piper announced and moved away from them.

"Yeah, a date?" Phoebe asked, averting her attention from the guys. "Really? Does he know about Wyatt?" She asked curiously.

"No, and he's not gonna anytime soon." Piper said "At least not till after the honeymoon."

Leo seemed suddenly alarmed by the statement. "What did we really miss?" He asked again, putting enough emphasis on the 'really'.

The only response he received was Phoebe's arms around him.

"You know what? It's a long story." And she walked away from them.

Chris knowing what kind of awkwardness this situation would bring slapped Leo on the shoulder, trying to be friendly.

"Come on." He said, taking Phoebe's former seat. "I'll buy you a drink." He said and Leo raised his eyebrow.

"Whitelighters don't have any money." The Elder said simply.

Chris' face fell. He was only trying to help, he already felt like a complete fool.

"It was a gesture." He said, looking away. Leo felt guilty; after all, Chris was just trying to be nice.

"Two cold ones, Billy." Leo said, calling to the bartender, who replied with a _'You got it, Leo'_

Chris stared at Leo, who simply said in explanation, and half apology for ruining the previous gesture: "It's on me."

**-Fin**

**Go on review, you know you wanna :)**


End file.
